fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Uprising April 25th
(A video recap shows highlights of last weeks Uprising; announcement of Paul Heyman being the general manager; AR Fox and Cody Hall winning their debut matches; Andrew Everett & Trevor Lee picking up an upset win over Young Bucks; American Alpha laying down the challenge to the Vaudevillains; Zack Sabre Jr. gaining momentum; Ricochet's title celebration and challenge; Will Ospreay laying his claim to the title) SEGMENT 1: (Inside look in Paul Heyman's office) Heyman: Now that we have a NexGen champion, he must face all the challenges that are being thrown his way, those challenges being Will Ospreay and Zack Sabre Jr. And as much as I like the idea of Sabre facing the champion, it can't happen. At least not because the champion wants it. That's why I've decided to have Ricochet defend his title against Will Ospreay in three weeks. In the meantime, I'll have Zack prove his worth to me. During this few weeks, starting tonight, he'll be facing members of the roster, and should be succeed to impress me, he'll face the winner of Ricochet vs Ospreay. MATCH 1: Chad Gable vs Simon Gotch Chad Gable wins at 11 minutes after Gotch tapped out to the cross armbreaker. SEGMENT 2: (Backstage w/Enzo Amore and Collin Cassady) Enzo: My name is Enzo Amore and I am a certified G and a bonafide stud! And this right here, this is Big Cass, and he's seven foot tall, and you can't teach that! Bada-boom, realest guys in the room! '' ''Cass: We know we didn't live up to our hype during the elimination chamber match but that's about to change starting from tonight. We ain't no 19th century throwbacks, or some college jocks, or two siblings that look like Elvis, we're real. We're real Gs and those t's will soon be around our waists. Bada-boom-'' ''Enzo: Next tag team champions in the room. MATCH 2: Enzo Amore & Collin Cassady vs Chuck Taylor and Grado Enzo & Cass win at 6 minutes with the rocket launcher. MATCH 3: Cedric Alexander vs TJ Perkins ' TJ wins at 12 minutes with a schoolboy pin. Cedric attacks TJ afterwards throwing him into a barricade and hitting 3 corner dropkicks ''VIGNETTE ''(It's a sunny afternoon; camera shows a man of decent build; stepping out of a house somewhere in countryside, chopping wood and throwing them in a barn. Next shot shows him changing a tire on his car. Then, various shots showing him doing various chores around the house, such as fixing water and power) '' ''???: Men. That's what this world lacks. Real men who know how to do things. More importantly, men who know how to fight. That's what RRW needs. That's exactly why I signed a contract to compete on Uprising. To show these boys what it's like to be a man. Uprising..your world's about to get a whole lot manlier. '' ''(Silas Young: coming next week) '' '''MATCH 4: Cage vs AR Fox Cage wins at 8 minutes with Weapon X. MATCH 5: Moose vs Sami Callihan Moose wins at 7 minutes after hitting a devastating spear. (After the match, Cage comes out as has an intense staredown with Moose before throwing a cheat shot which would start a brawl that lasted for several minutes before they were separated by officials.) 'MAIN EVENT: Zack Sabre Jr. vs Kota Ibushi ' Sabre wins at 18 minutes after Ibushi tapped out to the guillotine choke. (Ricochet came out after the match, entered the ring, locked eyes with Sabre, ready for a fight, but only went on to slowly raise the title above Sabre. Will Ospreay's music hit; as soon as he entered the ring, Ricochet left, drawing a mixed reacting from the crowd as both Sabre and Ospreay looked on)